Things to Do In GTA V: Achievement Knievel
Things to Do In GTA V: Achievement Knievel is an episode of Things to Do in GTA V inspired by real-life daredevil Evel Knievel. In this episode, the Lads and Gents aim to jump ten buses in various vehicles. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ryan Haywood *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Gavin Free Summary The episode starts out in a lobby screen, as the Achievement Hunters prepare to start their series of jumps. In the first run Gavin's first vehicle is the dune buggy, Ryan takes the Bifta, Jack jumps into the Banshee, Ray takes the bicycle (and stays on it when promptly bumped by Gavin), and Geoff is on foot. Jack passes the jump, and the first attempt is Gavin in the dune buggy (it was originally going to be Ray but Gavin ran him over on the ramp, sending his bike flying). Michael is soon revealed to have picked a Cheetah, and Ryan notices another bus and a jet on the other side. They then go off the ramp on either side, Ryan going over Michael and hitting the furthest bus. Jack's first try sees him clear the entire jump, with help from bouncing off the ninth bus. Gavin, now in a Coquette, tries while Geoff states his intent to get a good view on top of a nearby rock and flips off the eighth bus. Jack is the first one to mention the bus and jet on the other side, and Ryan decides to take the bus instead. Michael easily clears the buses (claiming to have cleared twenty of them), while Jack and Gavin, one behind the other, both bounce off the final bus. Michael's attempt from the starting side only gets him past the eighth bus while Ray states his claim that his bike is in another dimension (Michael drives past it, a lit circle indicating it to be hidden in a bush). Jack then tries again, hitting the final bus, while Gavin is revealed to have changed vehicles again, now in the Voltic. Ray takes over a new vehicle himself as his bike is claimed 'gone' ,the 9F Cabrio, while Ryan makes his run in the extra bus. Gavin successfully jumps the buses, flipping in the process and almost landing on Ray, who manages to clear the buses himself somehow. With Jack pushing him Ryan hits the ramp as the Voltic flies overhead; Ryan ends up wedging his bus on top of the others and Ray finds his bike. With a push from Jack Gavin goes for the jump, Michael behind him; only Michael manages to clear the jump. Ray eventually decides on the scooter, parking it in the row of buses when he realizes he can only clear two buses, while Michael flattens Gavin and Geoff survives a bump and run from Jack in the jet. The first shift ends after Jack hits the back-most bus and blows up his jet, causing the buses to explode in a wave. In the second shift the Hunters make three attempts to jump both the ten buses and Jack in his oncoming jet. First try the jumpers are early, then it's the other way around the second time. Third and final pass is perhaps the most famous of the three; Gavin in a Coquette, followed by Michael in a Voltic, Ray in a Banshee, and Ryan in the 9F in that order hit the ramp as Jack flies by. Jack hits Ryan, sending the 9F airborne, blowing up the jet and causing the buses to explode in a wave which somehow kills Ray. The scene is then shown in a replay cam from all five of the other Hunters' screens, with Ryan saying his now-famous line "I'm still in the air!"; afterwards Ryan is shown successfully landing wheels-down while Ray questions how he died. Geoff decides to end the Things to Do here. GTA Online Ranks *Geoff - 56 *Jack - 51 *Michael - 108 *Ryan - 84 *Gavin - 29 *Ray - 104 Trivia *Geoff used the creator to create Achievement Knievel. Despite this, he spent most of the time standing still with his phone out. *Michael admitted his character was still in a pinstripe suit (from the Valentine's Day Massacre Pack) and that his vehicle was still purple. *Ryan scored the only two kills seen in the second run, on Jack and, for some strange reason, Ray, when he triggered a wave of explosions on contact with Jack on the third pass. The collision sent Ryan's car airborne (resulting in his now-famous line concerning his being airborne) and he landed intact, wheels-down. *Ryan's famous line "I'm still in the air!" spawned a T-shirt from the Rooster Teeth store saying 'Haywood Airlines' depicting an airborne car under which is Ryan's famous line. It has since been referenced in quite a few Let's Plays. *The video received the attention of Rockstar Games, who featured it in their Newswire. Category:Episodes Category:Things to Do In Episode